Hathor
Hathor is a demon in the series. History The cow-headed goddess of motherly love and good luck in Egyptian mythology. She is the mother and also the wife of Horus, the sky god. She is identified with the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Hathor has many other names as well, including "Lady of the Temple of Birth" and "Mother of Gods and Men." Hathor was the second-most widely worshiped goddess in Egypt, after Isis. Cleopatra was a fervent devotee, and today the Temple of Hathor still stands. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Megami Race, Boss *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Megami Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Priestess Arcana, as '''Deva' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Sun Arcana *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Megami Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei If... Hathor appears in a cell near Sobek. She will join the party if you encounter her in New Moon phase, if not, she will fight the party. The player should recruit Hathor because of her useful spells (like Megido) and it's the only way to recruit Thoth. She also can be created through fusion once the player have recruited her or defeated her in boss battle. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Hathor appears as a boss in the Celu Tower bronze instance. She later appears as a more powerful mob in the gold version of the same instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Hathor appears as a demon of the Megami Race. She can be fused once the protagonist reaches level 11. Hathor can also be summoned with a special password: ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Hathor can teach Nanashi the Patra, Zionga, Posumudi and Rakunda skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning healing, Ice and support skills. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' The password "Nymph and Divine harem" also generates this demon in Redux. |Gun= |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Wind= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Magaru Media |D-Skill= Recarm Recovery Boost |Password= D8QtLd2yVsH3TdPs j#u-nZ0nTdPsTdRJ }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Resist |Expel= Resist |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Spring of Life\Innate Patra\Innate Posumudi\19 Rakunda\20 |Specialfusion= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= Null |Racial= Affection |Skill= Recarm |Passive= Mana Surge * |FusedQuote= I'm the Megami Hathor, goddess of marriage and kids and stuff. But you're too young for that! |FusingQuote= That was totally fun! Call me again if you wanna see me, okay? }} Gallery Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas